Talk:The Ashen Drake/@comment-26228838-20150418214815/@comment-9912971-20150420001220
Insane is really tough because the only units which advance are the lizardmen, the rest require a stun or a team sacrifice if you want to get the first strike and any sacrifice guarantees a 2-star rating at best. Every boss team starts with at least one commander at full charge and their auto-attacks hit hard, so a full five-man team can get wiped really easily without even getting a single point of damage in. There's also not enough of the trash teams available to get all three teams charged up. The problem with this one is that it requires more use of tactics than you have at your disposal (can't stun and charge). Armory is the hardest, but is easily skippable. Without any 5* units that hit all enemies at once you just don't have enough damage to take out the Armory team since Armory already has the highest DEF in game and they'll boost their defense by 50% each turn for the first three turns. Also, you can't fight Wynde without fighting Armory unless you use Stun due to tile position. Based on your team, you might be able to farm it with 1-star ratings if you just skip the whole east part of the map with the two Swordsmen teams. Since you will only get 1 star for skipping two of the bosses, sacrificing two teams rather than spending 75 points on stun is the best way to do it. The key to success can be had with an unconventional team setup that exploits mechanics rather than going for pure strength. For my "boss killer" team I'd have Morganis, Haron, Sir Cervaine and Kotaro, with either Lludos or Kiya leading. Lludos would be for Massive Assault and boosting Kotaro's damage, Kiya would be for boosting Morganis and Cervaine's skill damage. That team *looks* like it would be crap compared to the other heavy hitters, but hear me out. Stock the Xeran sacrifice team (Team 3) with your tankiest high DEF Swordsmen commanders so you can get Fafnir and Xeran to burn all their skills and get in whatever damage you can before they die. Stock the Aurea sacrifice team (Team 1 or 2, doesn't matter) with any commanders you have with a poison ability and whatever high ATK Cavalry/Swordsmen you have left. Strategy: 1) Use Toxin at least once against Xeran's team and Aurea's team and fight the trash with your main boss team to get full charges for the Xeran fight. Before the Xeran fight, have at least 30 tactics points and have your boss team positioned in the center square (the one on the same horizontal level as Team 3 and Armory). Move Team 3 south and let Xeran jump them. Do as much as you can with Team 3. When Team 3 dies, use Charge on your boss team and attack Xeran. Use Sir Cervaine's Guard Break first, then attack with Kotaro. If you have Lludos as leader, use Lludos, for a single attack. If you have Kiya as leader use Morganis. If your sacrifice team and Kotaro can do enough damage to Xeran's team that you don't need the third commander to use their skill, save that and Haron's ability it for the Auera fight. The reason I suggest saving as many skills as possible is because there just isn't that much trash to charge abilities and 4-turn skill charges probably won't get more than one use on Insane (you'll either beat the level or it beats you before the second charge is ready). Kotaro's skill is a 2-turn one and Cervaine's is 3. Kiya and Lludos are both 3, so it just depends on if you need damage or health. 2) For Aurea's team, get Charge ready again and move both remaining teams to the far SW tile, one tile from Aurea. Have at least 3 turns remaining. Move the sacrifice team onto the tile to get Aurea to attack. The team opens with two Korlas using poison, which will set your HP to 1 at the end of the turn but won't kill the two team members in the Korla lanes, so you have two guaranteed moves. If possible, use your most fragile commanders with Poison skills or powerful attacks in those lanes to add to the damage you've already done with Toxin. Use the same poisoned commanders at 1 HP the next turn to soak Aurea's skill for a net loss of 3 HP. Use the two remaining commanders to do whatever you can. When the sacrifice team is dead, use Charge on the boss team and jump Aurea. Use Haron for Blade Sharpening, Lludos's skill if possible and Morganis's skill. At least one boss should be dead at the end of the turn if not more. Use the remaining time to wait for Kotaro and Cervaine's skills to recharge, making their survival the priority, win then move onto the last tile to finish the level. Good luck!